La transformación
by Dudinemwen
Summary: Un one chapter sobre la transformación de un animago


**Aquí va un one chapter sobre la transformación de un animago! Espero q os guste**

* * *

_Bianca estaba, como siempre, encerrada en su habitación. Nadie la obligaba a permanecer allí, era ella quien prefería quedarse en ella. Tenía esa costumbre desde que podía recordar, y su familia parecía que ya había dejado de darle importancia al asunto, pues ya no iban cada cinco minutos a intentar convencerla de que saliera._

_Hasta hacía unos meses, su encierro no había tenido más motivo que el de estar sola, poder huir de la compañía de aquellos que, aunque la querían, la hacían sentir tremendamente desgraciada. Ellos tenían algo que la joven no iba a poder conseguir nunca: prácticamente todos los miembros de su familia eran metamorfimagos, ella ni siquiera podía cambiar el color de sus ojos o el tamaño de sus extremidades. Aquello la hacía sentirse tremendamente deprimida. Tratando de huir de esos sentimientos, pasaba horas y horas en su cuarto, leyendo, sobre todo libros sobre transformaciones, buscando en vano una forma de poder cambiar su cuerpo a voluntad. Entonces ocurrió. En una de sus visitas a la inmensa biblioteca del colegio (el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería), encontró un libro titulado "_Animagos: Trasfórmate en el animal que llevas dentro_" de_ _Noé Linneus . Al instante comenzó a leerlo. Con cada palabra que leía, su corazón latía más fuerte por la emoción. Por fin, lo había encontrado..._

_Por eso las cosas eran diferentes. Ya no se ocultaba por que se sintiera inferior, lo que ocultaba era un secreto. Y es que Bianca había decidido convertirse en animago. Ahora pasaba todos sus ratos libres investigando sobre el tema. Pero hasta ahora no había podido intentar una transformación completa: en el colegio, porque no pudo encontrar un lugar solitario y apartado para practicar; en su casa porque, al ser menor, no podía realizar magia, o sería expulsada del colegio._

_Pero llegó su decimoséptimo cumpleaños y, como estaba de vacaciones en su casa, ya nada le impedía intentar transformarse en animal. Ya tenía todo preparado desde hacía meses: ya había elegido el animal en que iba transformarse (lobo blanco), lo había estudiado hasta el más mínimo detalle, había leído cientos de libros sobre el tema...Incluso ya tenía elegida la forma en la que iba a transformarse: primero iba a empezar a resplandecer con una luz similar a la de la luna llena, para después envolverse en una densa niebla que la ocultaría hasta que la transformación hubiera concluido._

_Así que desde ese día pasaba horas y horas en su habitación tratando de transformarse. Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pues no había conseguido ni siquiera una transformación parcial, lo que la llenaba de desesperación y desconsuelo. No comprendía la razón por la que era incapaz de transformarse, se sabía de memorias varios manuales de transformación, conocía cada detalle de la forma que quería adoptar, y dedicaba todo su tiempo y esfuerzo a conseguirlo. Pero aún así, era incapaz de transformarse._

_Un día, próximo a su regreso a Hogwarts para terminar su último curso, Bianca se encontraba, como de costumbre, practicando en su habitación. Había cerrado la puerta con un hechizo y, por precaución, había bloqueado la entrada con una silla ("al estilo muggle"); sin olvidarse de insonorizar la habitación para que su familia no pudiera encontrar sospechoso algún ruido procedente de su interior .Llevaba ya varias horas de infructuoso esfuerzo y, agotada, se dejó caer sobre el frío suelo, apoyando la espalda sobre la cama._

-"No lo entiendo"-_pensaba, abatida-_"¿Por qué no puedo conseguirlo? Si se exactamente como he de hacerlo...Primero pensar en el animal, visualizarlo...si, ahí está...pelaje blanco, ojos azules como los míos...y ahora, la luz...si, y la niebla y ahora debería..."

_Bianca no pudo continuar. La vista se le nubló, se sintió mareada u tuvo ganas de vomitar._

"Es normal, debo llevar por lo menos ocho horas metida aquí, sin descansar. Y no he comido nada desde el desayuno. Si medio vaso de zumo y un mísero bollo puede llamarse desayuno..."

_La cabeza le daba vueltas, y cuando intentó abrir los ojos, una brillante luz azulada la hizo cerrarlos con fuerza. Empezó a tener mucho frío, aunque gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su rostro y su espalda. Intentó incorporarse, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba, sentía los músculos tensos bajo la piel y la sangre circulando a toda velocidad por su fatigado cuerpo._

"Creo q-que...estoy enferma...quizás me haya...agotado y...debí prestar más atención a...a mi salud"

_De pronto, un agudo dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que una densa bruma le nublaba la vista. Y, tan súbitamente como había empezado, el dolor desapareció, ya sólo sentía el frío suelo sobre el que estaba casi inconsciente. Tardó unos segundos en poder enfocar la vista. Se sentía agotada, pero por lo menos el mareo y las nauseas habían cesado .Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo, tuvo que conformarse con ir a gatas hacia la puerta._

_Pero algo llamó su atención .Al pasar junto al espejo que ocupaba una de las paredes de su cuarto, le pareció ver algo de color claro. Extrañada, se aproximó, aún sin incorporarse. Lo que vio en el espejo la dejó atónita._

_En vez de una chica pálida de ojos azules, el espejo le devolvía la imagen de un precioso lobo blanco, en cuyos ojos, del mismo tono de azul, podía verse su desconcierto. Aún sin poder creérselo, dio unos pasos e hizo algunos movimientos, como esperando que su reflejo no le correspondiera._

_Pero ya no cabía duda... ¡lo había conseguido! Después de tantos esfuerzos, había conseguido ser animaga._

****

**(N/A): Noé Linneus:**

**Noé Personaje bíblico, que, por mandato de Dios, construyó un arca para salvar a los animales del Diluvio Universal, enviado por éste para castigar a los hombres.**

**Linné (Lineo, en español): Naturista al que se debe el sistema taxonómico actual (de clasificación y nomenclatura) de animales y plantas.**


End file.
